Confused
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Kyo is in love with Tohru; she doesn't know that. She was going out with Yuki but he broke up with her. Or so she says. When a conflict puts Kyo and Tohru in a weird position will magic happen? When Kyo goes for help will Sasuke help him? SxH KxT
1. Intro

_"_**Confused**_"_

_"Intro"  
Poem:_

_Someone taken away  
Something tells me  
I have to go  
To a place better than this  
Obeying is one thing  
and Mutiny is another._

_-- Katty Illrois_

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'  
_**"Talking on Phone."  
**"Consious."  
_**"Radio."  
**"Singing."  
"TV."  
_**"Messaging."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Fanfic And please Don't Flame.**

* * *

**Kyo's POV:**

**"Oh c'mon GO!" **pleaded my so called cousin Yuki.

"No." I just couldn't stand when he dragged me into things.

**"Tohru-chan come convince Kyo to come over!" **And now he's bringing his ex-girlfriend into this. Now thats a way to make my fucking day.

"Yuki you baka don't drag her into this!" Being his stupid self Yuki convinced Tohru to get on the phone and talk to me.

**"U-Uh..Ne-Neko-ku--" **I cut her off.

"Kyo." No one, I repeat NO ONE calls me a cat. It brings back way to many memories and it makes me remember I have no one left but myself.

**"Sorry Ne-- I mean Kyo-kun.." **Come on! Just fucking say what you're going to say already!

"Okay whatever just tell me what you wanted to say." I just wanted to get home watch some TV and get on Myspace and maybe go out.

**"Oh! Uh..well can y-you come o-over t-to Yuki's?" **Damn. I sighed and hung up. I stuffed the BlackBerry Strom into my pocket.

* * *

**No One's POV:**

"H-He hung up Yuki-san!" Yuki chuckled and then that chuckled turned into a loud laugh.

"That mean he's co-coming!" Tohru crossed her arms and stommped on Yuki's foot. Yuki let out a grunt.

"Don't m-mock me." She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She went over to the counter. "Yuki-san what does Kyo-kun like?" Yuki scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...just make him your famous Margarita." Tohru smiled and nodded. She started on the Liquor filled drink.

"And you just a beer?" Yuki grinned and nodded. Tohru went over to the fridge and took out a beer can. She threw it at Yuki and he caught it.

**Tohru's POV: **

**5 miuntes Later...**

The door busted open and there was Kyo. He went over to the couch and just sat there. I ran over to the living room and sat next to him and locked my arms around his right arm.

"What the hell is up with you Tohru?" I looked up at him panting. I would tell him but I could beraly breathe.

"Come back here baby!" I whimpered and hid my face. Kyo looked and saw his best friend with a beer can in his hand and a bikini in the other.

"Baka what the hell are you doing?" I felt Kyo stand up so I stood up. "Let go of my arm. NOW." I let got of his arm and jolted into the kitchen. I walked over to the Margarita. I picked it up and took it to the living room. When I got there, I felt someone push me which sent me to the floor; which I didn't land on. I landed ontop of Neko-Kyo and the Margarita spilled all over me and Kyo. Since I hand a white shirt on Yuki and Kyo could both see through it.

_'Yeah in a room with a drunk perv and a seductive jerk. My worst nightmare.'_

* * *

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan:** So...how was it?

**Tohru:** It was horrible! No offense..

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan:** None Taken.

**Kyo:** What are you talking about? It was great!

**Tohru:** Yeah for you Perv.

**Yuki:** Give Sexy-Tsuki-Chan good reveiws.


	2. 1: I Need Help

_"Confused"  
Chapter 1:  
"I Need Help"_

_Poem:  
"Have everything you're way  
Making your world stop  
until you get there  
Then you feel the world move again."_

_-- Allye Zerconi_

_A/N: Hey All you have noticed I've change my pen name again. I know I change it alot. I won't change it again! Now, Thank you all for reveiwing and reading. Now I'll shut up._

**Thanks 4 reveiwing!:**

_TanyaHeartEdward_

_johnnyzelda_

_crazymel2008_

* * *

**No one's POV:**

"A-ah! I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru stood up and ran into the kitchen. She got her bag and ran out of the house.

"Yuki whats' with the Bikini?" Kyo stood up and took off his shirt. Yuki looked at the black peice of clothing in his hand.

"I wanted Tohru to put it on." Kyo rolled his eyes and went to the washing room. He threw his shirt in the hamper and left Yuki's house.

"彼女は私には不思議に開催." Kyo smirked thinking of it. '_I can't beleive I shunned her._' He let out a long sigh. He took his cellphone out and dialed on of his close friends number.

**"H-Hello?" **That small, cute voice was fimiliar. Kyo smiled. That girl was just so..so..adorable.

"Yeah hey Hina is Sasuke there?" Kyo's voice was nice and strict. Hinata walked into Sasuke's bedroom.

**"Hai Kyo-kun, here he is." **Hinata handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you a question?" Kyo asked walking tords Tohru's house.

**"You already did but, eh shoot." **Kyo smirked. '_Smart ass._'

"How'd you get a girl like Hinata?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

**"Why do ask?" **Kyo groaned. His brown eyes went around.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Sasuke took the phone away from his ear. Kyo's eye started to twitch.

**"Okay, Okay, calm down. You just take her out, WALK her home, and when you leave her give her a long good bye kiss." **

Kyo nodded. It sounded like a great idea. "大丈夫ありがとう." He hung up and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

After a few minutes he arrived at Tohru's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when he heard sobbing and a feminine voice saying something.

"Why Kyo-kun? Why are you so cruel to me when I love you?" Hearing that made Kyo think. If this girl loved him wouldn't it be easier to tell her that he loved her too? Kyo snapped out of it and knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped and he heard things crashing and falling.

"C-coming!" Tohru's voice made Kyo's body loosen up. He heard the door creak as it opened. When it did open, it reveiled a blushing Tohru. She was starring at Kyo's bare chest.

"Hey my face is up here." Tohru looked up at Kyo who's smirked looked like the devil's.

"Kyo-kun," She pulled the neko in to her apartment and closed the door. "come in." Kyo remembered what Sasuke told him so he decided to ask Tohru now.

"Tohru-chan do you..uh..wanna go out tonight?" Kyo closed his eyes waiting to be pushed out the door.

"K-Kyo-kun.....YES!" She jumpped on Kyo. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"To-Tohru..." Kyo tried warning Tohru by biting a bare spot on her neck. Tohru jumpped off Kyo who was now a Cat.

"Sorry K-Kyo-kun.." Tohru put her head down in shame. She had forgetten that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It's all right just take me home before I turn back into a human." Tohru nodded and picked the cat up. She left her apartment and walked Kyo to his house. Once they got there Kyo told Tohru to take the keys out of his pants pocket. She did and opened the door leting the cat enter. She entered and saw how nice his house was. Since Tohru was too busy looking around she hadn't noticed that Kyo was already in human form. He had already put on his pants and shirt. Tohru turned her heel and bumped into someone's chest. She looked up and saw peircing brown eyes meet her own. His eyelids covered his brown eyes and he walked into a room. Tohru followed him in to tell Kyo she was leaving. He was sitting on his bed head down and both his hands clentched and his forehead resting on his hands. His head shot up and he stared at Tohru.

"あなたは本当に私を愛してる?" Tohru's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"S-sorry I got to go!" She ran out of the room to be pinned onto a wall in the hallway.

"Tohru answer me." Her eyes fell on his. She saw his eyes were filled with pure suspense and...love?

"YES!" She pushed Kyo off her and ran out of the house. Kyo just stood there. His back slid down on the wall.

'_could she actually love me?_' This question repeated itself over and over in his head.

* * *

***The Date***

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's big brown eyes had Kyo in a trance, but once he heard her voice, her snapped out of it.

"Yes?" He saw crystaline tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Ashi Chi Tsuki**: Thanks for reading. hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reveiw please.

Translations:

"彼女は私には不思議に開催." --*-- "No wonder she held onto me."

"大丈夫ありがとう." --*-- "All right thanks."

"あなたは本当に私を愛してる?" --*-- "Do you love me?"

Okay I write more soon


End file.
